The longitudinal direction of the seat surface is established by the forward-oriented viewing direction of an operator seated in the machine operator seat. The front seat edge is the area of the seat in which the legs are angled. On at least one side of the seat surface, the machine operator seat has an armrest situated laterally to the seat surface, comprising a base part, an arm support, and at least one operating element. The base part thus forms the mount for the arm support and the at least one operating element. The arm support is used so that the machine operator can rest his arm thereon for relief in the seated position. The at least one operating element is, for example, a multifunction operating element, in particular having a joystick controller, via which various machine functions such as forward travel and reverse travel can be controlled. The arm support and the at least one operating element are situated on top of the base part, the arm support being situated in the rear area or the area of the base part closer to the backrest in the longitudinal direction, and the at least one operating element being situated in the front area of the armrest in the longitudinal direction or approximately at the height of the front seat edge of the seat surface. In relation to the longitudinal direction, the arm support and the at least one operating element are therefore attached one behind another on the base part.
The arm support is typically fastened fixedly or rigidly on the base part and the armrest can at most be adjusted and fixed as a complete unit in relation to the seat, if at all. To operate the at least one operating element, the arm of the machine operator resting on the arm support therefore typically always moves relative to the arm support, in particular in the case of operating movements oriented forward and backward. In the case of such movements, the driver must either always relieve his arm resting on the arm support, which is strenuous in particular in the case of long-lasting work processes and is perceived as annoying. Alternatively, the machine controller can slide his arm back-and-forth in relation to the arm support, the friction phenomena which occur also being perceived as extremely annoying and, for example, possibly resulting in soreness of the corresponding skin areas.
The object of the invention therefore comprises specifying a machine operator seat and a construction machine having such a machine operator seat, in which the above problems no longer occur, in order to allow higher operating comfort of the machine operator in this way.